1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a book, especially to a picture book used with a pen containing water-soluble ink so that a child may freely describe figures, letters or patterns on a leaf of the book with the pen and subsequently may wipe off same for reuse.
2. Description of the prior art:
It would be generally recognized that reading or reviewing various picture books by infants or children is effective in expanding their knowledge. Usually, such illustrated books include a variety of pictures and letters of interest to infants or children of various ages, printed on front and back covers, or intermediate pages portraying characters, stories or information.
In fact, it is often found that, upon reading or reviewing picture books, children usually have various images or associations connected to the contents of the books, and it is often considered desirable to give the child a chance to freely express these ideas. In other words, to enhance his or her creative, comprehensive or expressive power, it would apparently be important to make them sense, conceive and understand various matters in reading and to let the child freely express the imaginative subjects, so that they can clearly understand the matters and accumulate knowledge and experience from such reading.
Conventional educational books, however, do not usually provide any blank or specially treated portion in which a child may write or draw, so that scribbling on any portion of the book is usually considered to be to the detriment of the book. Nevertheless, it would seem apparent that free expression of imagination upon reading or reviewing a book would be of advantage in improving creative, contemplative or expressive ability.